


She's Lead Me To You (And I'd Like To Stay)

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, F/F, It's getting hot in here, Pets, Valentines Prompts, so open your windows and have your cat escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: It's getting hot in National City and Lena opens her windows in an attempt to try to cool down. When her pet cat escapes, Lena gets lead to a neighbor of hers who she has never met before.





	She's Lead Me To You (And I'd Like To Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work for a series I am going to (try to) do for the month of February. Each day leading up to Valentine's Day I am going to write and post a story based off of prompts. I have complied my own list of prompts from various tumblr posts. As with most prompt based stories, the story may not adhere entirely to the prompt. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully I can manage to do this!  
> (Also, thank you to my friend for beta reading.)
> 
> Prompt: Person A keeps finding their runaway pet on Person B’s doorstep.

It didn’t happen often. Lena hardly ever opened her windows, hardly ever left open doors - she wasn’t home very much during the day if she was honest - but National City was having record breaking high temperatures and Lena’s air conditioning unit was, much to her great dismay, broken. She couldn’t get it fixed for the next few days, so until then she had to turn on as many fans as possible and crack open her windows and balcony door. Not that opening them helped very much.

Normally Lena would be in her office at LCorp working - basking in the cool air - but Jess had informed her that an electrical short circuit had caused a majority of the building to lose power. Thus, Lena wouldn’t be able to get any work done anyways.

_ “Besides,”  _ Jess had said over the phone,  _ “It’s Saturday. Take some time off. Meet up with some friends and go get ice cream or some cold beers.” _

Instead, Lena had lounged around with Curie - her pet cat - all day, reading some books she hadn’t gotten to yet. She realized around halfway through  _ 1984 _ that Curie had abandoned her spot on the floor where she had been basking in the sun. Looking around, Lena realized that Curie was  _ nowhere _ to be seen. Pushing down the panic that began to rise, Lena began searching every nook and cranny in her apartment. All to no avail. As if a fog had cleared in her mind, she turned and looked at the open balcony door.

_ “Certainly I would have heard her if she crept out,”  _ Lena thought as she crossed the room, pulling the door open more. The balcony held no cat, but it wasn’t too far of a jump for Curie over to her neighbor’s balcony, and it was an even shorter jump over to the fire escape on Lena’s other side.

Wiping the sweat from her face, trying to appear presentable, Lena closed her balcony door and then left to ask her neighbor. The grumpy older man shook his head at Lena’s question, shutting the door before she could even finish speaking. She huffed, and decided to try some of the other occupants in the building. Lena knocked on door after door, some more kind than others to her intrusion on their lazy Saturday, several taking down her phone number in case Curie showed up at their doorstep. 

She had spent about half an hour knocking on doors when she reached apartment 4A. Lena could hear quite the commotion from the otherside of the door. The skittering of something larger than a cat - probably a dog - as well as the sounds of someone running around. Wary of knocking, Lena didn’t want to disturb someone who already seemed to be having a difficult time with their pets. However, she was persuaded by the concern about her own.

As she knocked, Lena heard a barking in response followed by a female voice yelling at the dog to calm down. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a disheveled -  _ ‘but pretty’  _ Lena noted - blonde woman holding back a yellow lab by the dog’s bright red collar.

“Hey. I’m so sorry about the noise,” The woman sounded out of breath as she held back the dog who was pulling her forward to try to greet Lena, “I just - Krypto saw a cat and-”

“A cat?” Lena perked up, suddenly hopeful, “Short haired, white with some grey?”

The woman’s blue eyes shot up, partly in response to what Lena had said, but also due to the dog - Krypto - jerking her forward in excitement. “Yes! Exactly!”

Lena sagged as relief flood her system at the confirmation that Curie was safe and not traipsing around National City. “She’s mine. I’m so sorry for the intrusion. My AC is broken and I left my balcony door open and she-” Lena sighed, “She must have gotten out. I’m so sorry.”

The woman gave Lena a warm smile, still hunched over and holding the dog back, “It’s no problem. Just, ah,” she looked back into her apartment and then back to Lena, “You wanna come inside?”

Rarely having been in a stranger’s apartment, Lena paused before nodding and crossing the threshold, shutting the door behind her. The blonde moved back and released the dog, who immediately jumped up onto an unsuspecting Lena, knocking her over.

_ “Krypto! No!” _ the blonde yelled, pulling the dog off her, “I’m so sorry. He gets excited at meeting new people.”

Extending her hand out, Lena grabbed it and stood up, “It’s perfectly fine. I just… I’m not use to dogs.”

“Cat person then I’m guessing?”

“Cats are more independent than dogs, and thus they are more fitting to my lifestyle.” Lena responded, “I tend to work long hours, but I make sure I go home every night for Curie.”

The blonde cocked her head, “Curie?”   
Lena felt her face flush a bit, “Ah, yes, that would be the name of my cat… who would be hiding where?”

“Oh! Yes!” the blonde’s face lit up at the recollection as to why Lena was here, turning around to scan the room, “She’s, uh, well, she was right over…”

Lena took a moment to look over the apartment. The studio apartment felt spacious, despite it’s smaller size compared to Lena’s apartment. Large windows let in plenty of sunlight and the white curtains helped open up the space. The open window along the fire escape cued Lena in to how Curie would have sneaked in. Pictures sat upon shelves and there was plenty of seating for company. She seemed like the warm and friendly sort, a very amiable and social person. Words not often used to describe Lena. It seemed this woman was quite different than herself, based strictly from appearances.

“She’s hiding under the couch. I think Krypto scared her.”

The blonde’s voice followed by a yowl and hiss pulled Lena back to the moment and away from her internal analyzing of the apartment and its inhabitant. The lab crouched down next to the pale blue couch, tail up in the air wagging as it’s nose was shoved in the clearance space. A hiss crept out from underneath the couch and Krypto jerked his head back, only to move it back moments later.

Lena crossed the floor to the couch, also crouching down, “She does this sometimes. Doesn’t like thunderstorms.”

Laying down on the ground, Lena peaked underneath the couch. Sure enough, Curie was practically curled in on herself, trying to be as small as possible. Her eyes were huge and her hackles were raised - as much as they could given the space. Lena began coaxing her out, softly singing fr è re jacques to the frightened cat. She ignored Krypto’s nuzzles, and after a few of them heard Kara call him away from Lena. After a couple minutes of singing, Lena stood up from the floor with a dusty Curie in her arms.

The blonde was looking at her curiously, almost mimicking the way Krypto sat with his head cocked to the side.

“So your cat is named Curie -”

“After Marie Curie.”

“- who was French -”   
“Born Polish but was a naturalized French citizen.”

“- and gets calmed down by fr è re jacques?”

Curie let out a mew as Lena dusted her off, “Yep, that’s right.”

“Huh. Well, that’s quite the, uh...”

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Coincidence? Perhaps. I found out she first enjoyed French when she sat on my lap and  _ purred _ for the entirety of a conference call with some French investors. They were curious as to what was making that odd buzzing noise, and when I told them it was mon petit chat who seemed to prefer Napoleon’s tongue they started laughing. Even more so when I told them her name,” Smiling, mostly to herself, Lena continued, “They still bring her up in conversation, asking how she is.”

Looking up, Lena saw the same warm smile on the blonde’s face as she spoke, “Well, you will have to inform them of her little adventure. She is quite the memorable little kitty now isn’t she?”

Kryto made a sound of indignance and nuzzled the blonde’s leg, resulting in her laughing and patting him on the head, “And you’re just a lovable momma’s boy, now aren’t you?”

She got the thumping of a tail in response as Kyrpto seemingly broke out in a smile. In this moment, Lena remembered the saying about pets looking like their owners. The two stood before her, blonde haired and blue eyed, smiling and happy. She wondered if the owner also got excited at the prospect of meeting new people. She was just as cute as her dog, if not even cuter, with her blue sweater and cropped khakis. 

“So, how did  Krypto get his name?”

That made the woman laugh, “He was actually named Krypton, but when I went to get a tag engraved I forgot to put the ‘n’ on. I didn’t realize my mistake until I made it to the shelter where I adopted him and decided to keep it.”

Lena smiled at the story, “At least it’s still a cute name. Perfect for a cute dog,” she glanced up in the woman’s blue eyes, decided to take a risk. “And does the cute owner also have a cute name?”

A surprised look crossed the blonde’s face for a moment before her cheeks pinkened, “Kara. Kara Danvers.”

She extended her hand and, after a bit of shifting and an upset meow from Curie, Lena shook it, “Lena.”

The two settled down on the couch, Curie situating herself in Lena’s lap and Krypto laying down at Kara’s feet. They talked back and forth for the better part of an hour, sharing stories about their pets and other animal anecdotes. Kara was telling a story about her childhood cat (“I swear this cat ran so fast he was like a lightning bolt!That’s why I called him Streaky.”) when Lena’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Jess saying that the electricians would be in tomorrow and LCorp should be up and running by Monday.

Kara noticed Lena’s redirected attention. She paused her story, watching as Lena typed out a response. “Boyfriend?”

Lena looked up from her phone in confusion, prompting Kara to elaborate, “Is that a worried boyfriend wondering where you are?”

“Assistant, actually. Informing me that the office will have power again come Monday morning,” with a small smile Lena added, “No boyfriend.”

If she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that relief flashed in Kara’s eyes. From the time Lena has spent here, she’s noticed that the many pictures Kara kept around containing the blonde herself, as well as recurring characters of a woman with auburn hair, a bald black man, and another man typically wearing checkered button up shirts. 

She pointed to a photo of the four on a shelf, “And who are these people? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Just friends, and my sister.”

Lena hummed in response, Jess’s words ringing in her head. She rarely took risks like this, but decided to throw caution to the wind for once. 

“So, no one to stop me from asking if you’d like to get dinner tomorrow night?”

Kara’s eyes widen and Lena immediately wanted to follow Curie’s lead and curl up under couch. Maybe she misread Kara, as it wouldn’t be the first time. The anxiety waned as she watched the blush spread across Kara’s face, a small smile forming as she softly bit her bottom lip.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Lena nodded, not fully trusting her voice.

“I know a nice little diner down the block that absolutely adores Krypto. How about tonight?”

Lena smiled, and accepted. Aftr a quick outfit change (and Lena setting out food for Curie), the two walked Krypto down to the diner and grabbed a booth, Krypto curling up underneath the table. The two talked, ate, and snuck fries to their four-legged third wheel. They grabbed ice cream for dessert and ate it in a nearby park. Upon return to to their apartment building, Lena left Kara with a kiss goodnight and the promise of another date.

 

(And when Kara sent Lena a picture the following week of Krypto and Curie asleep, snuggled up next to each other, well, it was passed along to the French investors.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I modeled Lena naming her pets after female scientists based off of my art history teacher naming her cats after female painters. Also, Curie is a Smokes American Shorthair.
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
